Blue and Red
by crystalorchid23
Summary: Short one shot based off of a couple my friend and I made up one day, Marth x Sasori; they're slightly or completely out of character. Your choice, regardless, I hope you enjoy. I own nothing.


I looked over at Marth, god damn he was sexy. I always wonder how in the world I got so lucky. He's kind, intelligent, funny, and to top it off he's attractive. His eyes are an amazing sapphire blue, which matched his hair. It popped against his pale skin. He's tall and lean, but with some definition, not too much not too little, just perfect. His body makes him fast and agile, as well as lithe. Whenever he fights his opponents have a hard time keeping up with him and hitting him. It seems like he performing a dance he's practiced a million times before. His laugh is so soft, it's one of the best sounds in the world. Over all he's absolutely perfect, especially when I compare him to myself. I'm short, skinny, and plain. Red hair, brown eyes. Not an exotic combo. I'm fast and agile and somewhat flexible, however, not to the degree he is. I feel clumsy next to him, as well as shaggy and messy. I look back at him and he smiles at me. I get up and sit next to him on the bed. "What's up?" he questions warmly. I smiled and leaned into him, "Nothing really." I replied. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his body. Every day I feel like I'm going to lose him to someone better than me. He makes me happy, I've lived in the darkness for so long the light and warmth he gives off is amazing. Suddenly I feel a tear well up in eye, followed by several more. Marth lifts my head up and wipes away my tears. "What really is wrong?" he asks before placing a gentle kiss on my head. "Please don't ever leave! I need you! You mean the world to me! I couldn't bear to lose you!" He looks me in the eye, "Sasori. I love you. There is nothing in the world that could ever change that. I promise you that I will never leave you." He says. His voice gentle and calm, filled with love. I burry my face in his chest and feel the sobs rack my body. He pulls me closer and just holds me, while repeatedly tells me that he loves me and that he's not going to leave. He doesn't move, he simply lets me do what I need to in order to feel better. I look up at him and he smiles at me. "I love you." With those three words he makes me feel incredible. A weak smile crosses my face. He leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss that steals all my breath and makes me forget everything. I grab onto his shirt and he sets me on his lap to where I'm straddling him. I intertwine one of my hands in his soft hair while the other one traces the contours of his muscles under his shirt. He smiles and starts kissing my neck while one of his hands traces patterns on the inside of my thigh. I feel my muscles tighten and my body temperature rise, only he can do this to me. I moan as he starts kissing and biting the crook of my neck, he knows all the spots that make me melt. His hand is slowly moving closer and I feel my pants tighten. He smirks. He knows exactly what I'm feeling right now. He changes our positions so he's now on top of me. He takes off my shirt while he continues kissing me and only breaks the kiss when he needs to remove my shirt. After a couple of minutes I pull away panting and begin to tug at his shirt. He smiles and removes it revealing his godlike body. I trace his muscles with my eyes; I follow the lines on his abdomen which leads my eyes to the contours of his hips. Just a little bit further down is; I bite my lip. Just mere thoughts about him make me weak, however, the one thing that breaks me each and every time is his voice. During sex it lowers and is so much smoother and the things he says too. People who know him think he's innocent, but once he's in the bedroom he's completely different. Like night and day. I moan out his name, anything to get him to talk back. He smiles, but denies me the sweet sound. He knows what I want, but he wants me to beg. I'd beg and grovel all night if he wanted. He gently leads his finger down my chest and right above my pant line, pauses for a brief second, and then goes back up. He does it again, but this time he uses kisses instead of his finger. I say his name again, and again he smiles and says nothing. I let out an involuntary whimper as he lips place a rough kiss right above my pants. The heat in my stomach is no longer a gentle warmth it's a searing fire. "Sasori." Finally! He says something; the best part is it's my name. It sends shivers down my spine. I feel his hand unbutton my pants and slowly take them off. I look at him again; I see the countless scars that lace his body. They make him just that much more attractive. I unbutton his and take them off as well, I can feel the anticipation growing in several places. "Marth." I say his name. He smiles, "Yes?" Another shiver goes down my spine. "I want you." I say with a hint of desperation in my voice. "But you already have me." He whispers in my ear. I clutch onto the sheet in an attempt to stay calm. "What do you want mon amour?" I gasp as he slides my boxers off, the cool air feels good. "I want you." I pause and think for a second, last time I said that he teased me, "All of you. I want you in me. I want you to make me feel –" He cuts me off with a kiss and he slips off his boxers. Before he can grab the small bottle I flip him on his back and suck on his member. Time for a little bit of payback. He lets out a low moan of pleasure as I rub the bottom with my tongue. If he was going to be a tease then so was I.I flicked the slit with my tongue and a shiver runs through his body as another moans escapes his perfect lips. I stop unable to last any longer myself and return us to the original position. He kisses me and much too slowly slides into my body. I dig my nails into his back and he chuckles, "Patience." Oh god he really was going to be the death of me. Finally he's in. He starts moving and soon I'm begging him to go faster and harder. I want him to not hold back. I want the entire house to know what he was doing to me; I wanted them to know I had the best lover in the world. I gasped as I came over both of our stomachs. He came the same time I did only adding that much more to the euphoric feeling I was experiencing right now. We stayed together for about a minute. He looked into my eyes and I could see the love he felt for me. I could feel it. He pulled out and laid next me then pulled me closer. "Je t'aime mon amour." I smiled and cuddled up close to him and feel asleep.


End file.
